gleefandomcom-20200222-history
I Can't Go for That/You Make My Dreams
I Can't Go for That/You Make My Dreams by Daryl Hall & John Oates is a mash-up featured in Mash Off, the sixth episode of Season Three. It is sung by the New Directions, with solos from Finn, Quinn, Rory and Tina. They sing it in a face-off against The Troubletones. The New Directions are first to perform due to a coin flip. They wear similar clothing and costumes that the Hall & Oates would wear. During the performance, Puck can be seen giving Shelby sexual stares while Shelby notices Quinn and how some of the lyrics Quinn sings can be directed to her. Lyrics Finn: What I want you've got It might be hard to handle Like the flame that burns the candle The candle feeds the flame (with New Directions: Eh Eh) What I've got's full stock Of thoughts and dreams that scatter You pull them all together And how I can't explain Ah Yeah! Finn (Quinn with New Directions): Well well you... (I can't go for that) You make my dreams come true (I can't go for that, I can't go for that) Well well well you (I can't go for that) Oh yeah, You make (with New Directions: my dreams) come true (I can't go for that) (Rory: Eeh...) (I can't go for that) Rory and Tina: On a night when Bad dreams become a screamer When they're messin' with the dreamer Finn and Quinn: I can laugh it in your face Rory with New Directions: Twist and shout my way out Rory and Tina: And wrap yourself around me 'Cause I ain't the way you found me Finn and Quinn: And I'll never be the same Oh yeah Well 'cause you Finn (Quinn with New Directions): (I can't go for that) You make (with New Directions: my dreams) come true (I can't go for that, I can't go for that) Well well well you (I can't go for that) Oh yeah, You make (with New Directions: my dreams) come true New Directions: I can't go for that I can't go for that Finn: Oh Listen to this, ow! Quinn: Yeah! Finn: Ooooh ooh ooh oh Quinn: Chke-ch-bwa! Finn and Quinn: I'm down on my daydream But that sleepwalk should be over by now I know! Yeah you! Quinn (New Directions Boys): I'll (I'll do anything) That you want me to (I-I-I'll) Do almost anything Finn: You make my dreams come true (New Direction Boys: True) Quinn (New Directions Boys): I'll (I'll do anything) (Finn: Oh Yeah!) That you want me to (I-I-I'll) Do almost anything Finn: You make my dreams come true, oh Quinn: I can't go for that Finn with New Directions: You make my dreams come true Quinn: I can't go for that I can't go for that Finn: I've been waiting for, waiting for, (Quinn: I can't go for that) Waiting for, waiting for, waiting for, Waiting for, waiting for New Directions: You make my dreams come true Quinn: I can't go for that I can't go for that Finn: You make my dreams come true Trivia *First time Finn and Quinn are heard singing together since Don't Stop in Rumours. *According to the 300th song plaque, Maneater/You Make My Dreams was cut in favor of this song. *This is the only song sung in a mash-up competition where members of both sexes perform. *This is the first time Quinn sings in Season Three. *This performance was chosen by the producers to show support for Movember. *This is one of the few times that Blaine is seen without hairgel. *''You Make My Dreams'' was used as background music in The Rhodes Not Taken. *In Sweet Dreams, Will mentions ''You Make My Dreams ''as a part of New Directions Setlist for the 2013 Regionals, later Blaine mentioned this mash-up . Errors *During the performance, Finn can be seen singing "Oh yeah" but he's not suppose to. Rory and Quinn are seen not singing on their parts, Rory's part is "Yeah yeah" before the second stanza and Quinn's is the "I'm down on day dream..." with Finn on the bridge. Gallery RoryTinaICGFTYMMD.png ICantGlee.png I Can't Go For That - You Make My Dreams-1.jpg S3E6 I Can't Go For That You Make My Dreams Come True.jpg BlaineICGFTYMMD.png FinnICGFTYMMD.png FinnQuinnICGFTYMMD.png NewDirectionsICGFTYMMD.png QuinnRachelTinaICGFTYMMD.png ICGFTQuinn.png ICGFTSantana.jpg ICGFTTory.jpg ICGFTFinn.jpg hallandoates321.jpg Tumblr mft2al0M0Y1qclplbo7 r1 250.gif tumblr_m2mtwtjmzm1qgrxsfo8_r1_250.gif 755802614.jpg I Can't Go For That-You Make My Dreams Come True.gif Tumblr mj92ficVjS1qfgg1ao3 r1 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Season Three Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Rory Flanagan Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three